Heaven's Punishment
|image=TheeCurse.png |kanji=天国のお仕置き |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tengoku no Oshioki |literal english=Heaven's Punishment |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |users=Senkai |hand signs=Ox |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Fanon Canon }} Electricity is the set of physical phenomena associated with the presence and flow of electric charge. Electricity gives a wide variety of well-known effects, such as lightning, static electricity, electromagnetic induction and electrical current. In addition, electricity permits the creation and reception of electromagnetic radiation such as radio waves.en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electricity One bestowed with the ability to manipulate this remarkable, yet complex, phenomena is capable of becoming a legend. is a technique that grants the user the ability to incorporate lightning with fūinjutsu, for what would be percieved as detrimental results. Usage For one to be able to perform this technique, they must possess mastery of Lightning Release, not on an ordinary scale, but on another level than just having techniques associated with it. To utilize it to its fullest potential, one must establish peak mastery of the element and, as a result, can perfectly utilize the technique with the smallest chakra consumption. The easier part is the part requiring the use of fūinjutsu, as it can be easily taught or requires only the key principles. Forming a few handseals, the user manipulates the chakra within the tenketsu located in their hands. Placing the aforementioned hand in any area of the target's body, where they seal protons with a positive and electromagnetic charge. After that, the user will form a ram handseal any time or distance they desire. This will trigger electrons around them, attracting them to the target. This will also cause the lightning from the clouds in the sky to also be attracted to the target. Any form of electricity will be attracted to the target, making them the epicentre of incoming disaster. This results in massive electrocution, which will not cease until the user commands it to. The distance of the technique does not exist, and the user can trigger it from even another country or continent at any time they wish, whether to torture their targets or kill them. Skilled users can also "mark" the target with the briefest of contact, such as a flicker or a poke. Furthermore, they can also manipulate the amount of protons sealed and the magnetic field within the target to vary the amount of electricity attracted. No matter where they are, the electricity will be attracted to them, and the seal never disappears, even in their death. Variants Like the Flying Thunder God Technique, the seal placed on an opponent is unique and varies with each user. Each has their own "mark" and their own mastery over this technique to their own requirements and utilize it differently. Senkai His mastery with electricity and the Lightning Release at large is still slightly above average and not that remarkable. He has to place his entire hand to mark an opponent, which could take a second longer, but that is compensated by his use of the Flying Thunder God Technique and natural reflexes. It also costs roughly 7% of his chakra reserves, as he has yet to master it. His mark is the same as the mark of his flying thunder God Technique, in respect of 's name.Senkai#Background Due to his pacifist nature, his usage is less dangerous due to him not desired to cause harm. However, according to him, he can increase it to the point where the victim is overwhelmed with electricity in various forms, leaving them in nothing but ash and reducing them to mere memory. However, he has yet to attain the ability to increase it to such levels that lightning from the skies will be attracted to the target. See also *Magnet Release: Curse References